A successful event such as a wedding is dependent on the services of a multitude of service providers for service areas such as wedding planning, catering, floral design, photography, videography, etc. A bride that is planning a wedding will often times have to meet with three or more vendors for each service area to discuss matters such as pricing, vendor availability and details of the bride's needs for the event. The bride will have to review and consider price quotes from each vendor for each service area which can be a very tedious and time consuming process. This is because often times thirty or more vendors must be evaluated for an event such as a wedding. In addition, the bride may not be aware of what is required from each vendor for the service desired or what level of pricing for the service is reasonable. This can increase the likelihood that a bride will pay too much for a vendor's services or that a vendor will not be able to meet the needs of the bride at the time of the event.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.